


Distance is a bitch but we can make it work

by shiro_yuu



Series: OtaYuri Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Yuri's 19 and Beka's 22, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: Otabek had an awful day after an even worse week, but maybe things would get better soon.OtaYuri Week 2017: Domestic/Long Distance





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to another story!

Today was the day that Otabek would like to call “the day where everything went wrong and I almost gave up on living”, because it was exactly what happened. 

Everything started with a really bad night of sleep where if he slept two hours straight it would be a win. It wasn’t even competition time, so he didn’t understand why he couldn’t sleep well. Or maybe he did, because part of him knows that this happened because he and Yuri had fought a week ago and they haven’t talked since them. The fact that Yuri was in St. Petersburg and Otabek in Toronto, making it impossible to them to see each other, helped a lot to them to get into a fight.

Dating someone that lives in another continent wasn’t the easiest thing to do and as much as both Yuri and Otabek tried hard to make everything goes well, they couldn’t avoid the consequences of the distance between them.

Since Mr. Katsuki fell ill and Yuuri and Victor moved back to Hasetsu to help with the hot springs resort, Yuri have been all alone and Otabek understood that this made him became needy. But the eight hours difference between St. Petersburg and Toronto and they busy schedule didn’t give them too much time to talk, even if just for a couple minutes. And this was stressing Yuri in a level that Otabek couldn’t contain anymore. So they fought, because Yuri wanted attention and Otabek couldn’t give it. 

Yuri understood Otabek’s life, of course, because it’s the same life as his, but he was sad and lonely and tired of everything. The only thing Yuri wanted was a little bit of attention of his boyfriend, but Otabek was always too tired because of his hard training and their time zones difference didn’t helped in any way. It was so stressful that Yuri ended up having a break down over the phone and disappeared after that. 

Otabek knew Yuri was fine because he asked Victor, but Yuri have been ignoring him since their fight and this was stressing Otabek even more than the upcoming tournament. Otabek wanted to make things right with Yuri but it was impossible to him since Yuri cut contacts for over a week now.

Which led Otabek to this day, this damned rainy Monday where he forgot to set his alarm and woke up two hours later than he should have. Otabek rushed to get ready, running out of his apartment without having breakfast just to notice that he had forgot his damn skaters. He had to run back to his apartment and then back to the ice rink.

The ice rink wasn’t too far away from Otabek’s apartment, but in a cold rainy Monday, it was far enough to make Otabek enter the place completely soaked. Cursing under his breath, Otabek changed his clothes for the spare ones he had on his locker room and finally went to the rink where his coach and his rinkmates were already training. 

The train itself wasn’t as bad as it could have been, Otabek didn’t hurt himself or any other person, but he wasn’t landing any of his jumps. In fact, Otabek was so off today that the coach decided it would be better and safer for everyone to Otabek to go home. Otabek tried to argue back, but the coach was firm on his decision, giving Otabek no choice but to head back to his apartment under the pouring rain.

When Otabek finally got home, he was soaked to his bones and freezing. His house wasn’t warm because he forgot to turn on the heater when he got out in the morning and Otabek never hated himself as much on this moment. He turned the heater on as quick as possible, running to his bathroom to take a hot shower before he got cold because he didn’t want to fall sick on top of everything.

Otabek spent way more time than necessary inside the shower, not just because he was terribly cold but because he didn’t want to do anything anymore. Actually, the only thing Otabek wanted to do was to talk with his boyfriend, which was probably the only thing he couldn’t do anymore. 

The sound of the door bell startled Otabek out of his problems, but he decided to ignore it. No matter whom it was, Otabek wasn’t with patience to deal with people. Besides there was a huge chance that it was JJ and Otabek wasn’t willing dealing with the king at the moment. But the person didn’t give up, and Otabek soon could hear someone punching the wooden door.

“BEKA, I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE! OPEN THIS SHIT!”, Yuri’s angry voice reached Otabek’s ears between the sound of the door being punched repetitively.

Otabek widened his eyes, quickly jumping out of the shower and grabbing his towel, almost falling on the wet tile as he runned towards the door. Otabek opened the door wide in one swing, finding Yuri staring at him with wide eyes on the other side.

“Yuri!”, Otabek panted, holding the towel around his waist with one of his hands while the other supported his weight against the door threshold.

“Why are you naked?”, Yuri frowned, pushing Otabek inside and entering the apartment so he could close the door.

“I was taking a shower…”, Otabek answered dumbly, before shaking his head, “What are you doing here?”

“Apparently I was being miserable so Victor put me in a plane.”, Yuri said, placing his backpack on the couch.

“You-I…What?”, Otabek was confused and cold, even with the heater on he was starting to shiver. “I-I’m going to put on some clothes. Make yourself at home…”

“Go ahead.”, Yuri nodded, taking his thick winter coat and hanging it behind the door.

Otabek nodded, walking towards his bedroom, his mind running fast because Yuri, the person he wasn’t able to contact for over a week, was on his living room. He dressed a sweatpants and a sweatshirt, not even bothering with briefs, walking back to the living room where Yuri was sitting on the couch, arms crossed over his chest and glaring at the still off television. 

“Yura….”, Otabek called and Yuri started to tap his foot on the ground quickly, a huge indication of anxiety and stress. “Yura, look at me.”, Otabek asked and Yuri complied after a while, “We need to talk.”

“I know.”, Yuri sighed, hugging his legs close to his chest and hiding his face on his knees. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“You yelling at me is the least worrying thing. My problem is that you spent more than a week without talking to me.”, Otabek frowned, sitting down on the couch.

“I was too embarrassed to talk to you… Because I shouldn’t have yelled with you because of something you couldn’t control.”, Yuri said, his voice muffled against his knees.

“You what….”, Otabek looked incredulous at Yuri, sighing heavily, “You’re ridiculous, Yuri, I swear to god.”

“I’m sorry!”, Yuri shrugged and Otabek could hear the pout on his voice. “I was missing you so much that it got over me.”

“I was missing you too, you know? It’s hard for me too.”, Otabek said, reaching out for Yuri’s long hair and caressing it softly. “Come here. Let’s go to my bedroom and snuggle under the blankets, what do you think?”

“Yeah.”, Yuri nodded, getting up to follow Otabek when Otabek offered him his hand. 

They lay down on the mattress together after Yuri changed his casual clothes to pajamas. Yuri snuggled on Otabek’s chest, sighing happily because he was finally on Otabek’s arms after so long. Otabek sighed happily too, because now that he had Yuri on his arms the awful day he just had didn’t matter that much. 

“Beka, I’m really sorry.”, Yuri whispered, holding onto Otabek’s shirt.

“It’s ok, Yura. Now you’re here and I’ll call sick tomorrow so we can spend the day together.”, Otabek said, caressing Yuri’s hair slowly. “But next time just talks to me. Distance sucks to me too, you know?”

“I know, Beka. Sorry.”, Yuri mumbled, pouting lightly when he looked up at Otabek.

Otabek smiled, kissing Yuri’s lips lightly in a soft peck. “Shhh. It’s ok. Let’s take a nap, ok? My day was awful and I really need to recharge.”

“Ok… But can we have pancakes when we wake up?”, Yuri asked, nestling better against Otabek.

“Anything you want, Yura…. Anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't even know what I am doing anymore. This Week is being a stress... But anyways.  
> Feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com)!  
> See you guys on the next one!


End file.
